Tea Coffe and Other Things of the Sort
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: Fem!England x America, short story of times during one World Meeting. Suck-ish summary but my best and longest story.


Fem! England x America. Oh~ and I decided that like a story I read somewhere, her name shall be Annie, I like that name for Fem! England.

_**Enjoy ~**_

"Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me! An alien, really?! Alfred you stupid git, there is no such thing, and why would we want it to attack Earth!?" Annie almost screamed at Alfred. The boy – wait no not a boy anymore – he was a man now, as much as she hated it. The _man_was forced to stop in mid-sentence because of her outburst. "Iggy, it's an epic idea!" oh how she detested the nickname, it was all Japan's fault for teaching him Japanese. She scowled, she and the other countries clearly knew it wouldn't work, but as always no one argued except her. She stood from her chair; Francis's hands had started to wander anyways. "Alfred F. Jones, there is no bloody way I raised you to think of such outlandish ideas!" France, obviously amused by the statement added his unneeded 2 cents. "Because, Mon Cheri, Annie we have all seen how well you raised him…" She turned her disapproving glare from Alfred, to Francis. "Francis, you will shut your mouth right this moment!" He held his hands up in mock surrender after her outburst almost afraid of the angry woman. She finished with her tirade on Francis, and focused back toward her former charge. "Alfred, before you say another idea, you better make sure it makes sense." He stared at Annie, but sat down slowly, avoiding her gaze. Something made his heart twist in pain.

She couldn't take her head spinning anymore though so she walked away from the table, ignoring Ludwig's protests, saying that the meeting had not been adjourned. Annie walked toward the beverage room, walking toward the infernal machine that made her tea. It wasn't the best tea in the world but would have to do, since she had no other source of the beloved drink. She sighed as the drink came, and was in the hot cup, the drink being hot itself. She sat in the bench, going through her thoughts in her head, wincing when she replayed the latest recent spat with America. She was too harsh on the poor boy- wait not boy- he was a man, not matter how she hated to admit it. She was too harsh on the _man, _goddamn it how she hated to admit, she hoped she didn't have to not to him anyways. She was always the one to yell at him always.

Ludwig called a break, soon after Annie left; he too had a headache from the day's incidents. Alfred calmly gathered his papers, and shoved them into the briefcase to his left. He then promptly walked - not ran - out to go find England. Alfred, walked through every hall, checked each closet and lounge, and even went so far to sneak into the girl's bathroom, which ended in disaster, but anyways. He finally sighed, and walked to get his much needed coffee. He went straight to the machine, not noticing Annie sitting on the bench next to the door way. He sighed, jammed in the money for the coffee, and received the liquid with a smile, and a large gulp. He sighed, happy that he had his favorite drink, and then noticed Annie as he turned around. Her head was down, her pigtails hiding her face.

He sat down next to the petite nation, and she lifted up her head in response to the shifting noise. She kept her head toward the ground though, for fear of the redness in her eyes alerting him to her melancholy emotions. She was upset because of the emotions swelling within the confines of her petite body. Annie did not know what these emotions were but they felt strong and uneasy for her. Alfred poked her shoulder, and then continued with the annoying action, until she wiped her eyes for the final time and dared look at those wonderful orbs of blue. "Iggy your eyes are all red!!" She sighed; she had hoped that the redness had gone away. Alfred continued to probe further, thanks to his lack of skill in reading the atmosphere. "HEY! Annie why were you crying?" She again met his gaze, but soon regretted it. "It's nothing for you to care about Alfred, now sod off." She sighed putting on the façade she had always adorned when around the stupid nation, which was known as the idiot, Alfred. "Annie seriously why can't you just tell me?" She again adorned the façade she knew all too well, wishing for once she could drop it. "Alfred, why can't you just sod off?!" She stood from her position next to the man who used to be a boy, from him who she used to love, from him who she had raised. And ran.

She ran quickly away from him as she had done so many times before, not strong enough to face the former charge, one of many, but he always had a special place. She walked out to the square of grass adjacent to the building the countries were meeting in. On her dash through the hall, she saw the blurred forms of several people, including Francis, Antonio and even Prussia, who wasn't even a country anymore. She sat in the back, behind a bush to avoid him, if only she was better at it.

Of course as he would say '_the hero never loses.' _He found her, and again sat down next to her. Annie would have moved, but his arms enveloped her and forced her down onto the hard stone bench. She sat and puffed out her cheeks, in an almost childish pout, like one Alfred would often use to get what he wanted. "Annie Arthur Kirkland, what is your problem? I just wanted to talk and help you!" She looked up at the use of her full name, surprised by his formalness. "Alfred F. Jones, since when do you care? Since when have you ever cared?!" She was truly angry at him, since when had this excuse for a man ever cared for her? He didn't care after the Revolution, which was when everything good had ceased to exist. She again made her move to stand, and for the third time that day, run, run far far away from everything, from her problems, from her fears, from Alfred, who was the source of it all. But she couldn't, again the strong arms of her former charge encased her petite form. "Alfred, you freaking bloody git, let go of me this instant! I do not wish to be held here by your arms, when I make a move to leave, I expect to be allowed to leave! NOW. LET. GO. OF. ME. YOU. BLOODY. GIT!" He still held fast on the screaming girl, refusing to slacken his hold. She finally stopped struggling, her exhaustion getting the better of her. But she still had her pride to hold onto. "What do you want you twat?" He slacked his hold just a bit, but Alfred remained silent. Annie dared to turn around to see what the matter with the small boy was, but found his face down, much like hers had been previously that day. "Alfred…" The mentioned nation, lifted his head, but still his head hung low. She wriggled out of the embrace, and turned completely toward him. "Alfred, what have I done now?" She was shocked when a single tear came forth from his eyes. "Your crying, Alfred, why?" Still he kept silent, not moving his head up so she could see the emotions in his eyes, not speaking so that she could understand. "Alfred, come now, look up, please, look at me, won't you?" Her harsh façade now completely melted away from the sight of the crying man who was once her boy. He looked at Annie, still having to look down because she was shorter, but smiled none the less. Though it was not his usual smile, no it lacked something, something much too important, it lacked happiness.

"You can't fool me you git." The statement was kind, in a tone that Alfred knew well, the one she used when she wanted something to be serious but knew she couldn't. "Yeah, I know" Alfred smiled but added an afterthought "Iggy".

"Oh I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah I know"

Annie was not pleased with the ruination of the moment, although she wasn't sure it could be called one, but Alfred seemed to back to himself for now. "Hey, Annie why were you crying back in the coffee room?" She paused, not wanting to answer. "It's nothing Alfred; beside you haven't told me the reason for your tears." "And I won't, until you tell me why you were crying. Besides you cried first!" Annie sighed, just staring at him, not moving, not answering, just looking at him, noticing how his face hadn't changed much, how small she was in comparison of height, and noticing his eyes, which were a shade darker than usual, making a brilliant blue, just in the least bit sadder. "Alfred, you shall not find out the reason alright, get bloody over it." Again that cursed façade came back, hardening over her true nature. Alfred sat for a moment, stood, and pulled Annie along with him. She was practically dragged to the coffee/ tea room. "Annie you're gonna tell me or I'm breaking the tea making machine!" She scowled but remained silent; after all she had her pride. "Alfred are you not forgetting that the blasted machine also supplies you with the sludge you refer to as coffee." She was smug now, she thought she had won. "I already had my coffee for the morning; don't need any more, soda will do until we leave." He deadpanned it trying to make it obvious that he had won. She stood there, but because of the façade and her pride like before, she remained silent. "Awww, come on Iggy tell me, the worlds not gonna end!" Oh how stupid the boy could be, maybe his world wouldn't end, but surely hers would. "No, now kindly sod off you ungrateful git." Alfred frowned at the statement, something he rarely did. "Are you still twitched about that?! Come on old lady you have to get over that."

Then Annie saw red. "Alfred, no I will not get over it, that day was pure hell for me, so don't you bloody dare to tell me to get over it!!! You ungrateful git, I raised you and how on earth do I get thanked?! You point a bloody gun in my face, and say that you want independence for me!!" Her anger turned to sadness within moments "Was I honestly that bad of a mother that you needed to secede?! Stupid, stupid stupid ungrateful boy! Can you appreciate nothing I have done for you?!" He backed away from the once livid now crying nation. "Annie, are you like PMSing or something? Seriously calm down." She frowned deeper if that was even possible, and America braced himself for another lecture, maybe even a slap across the face. But it never came, he opened his eyes, to find her on her knees on the floor, head hung low, face in her palms. "…Annie…" It came out more like a whisper, Alfred not daring to speak any louder. Suddenly the small Englishwoman's figure was wracked with sobs. Apparently all of her pure anger was now a depressed sadness within seconds. She looked up at Alfred, the boy she could once look down on, tear leaking from her eyes, blurring her vision. America kneeled down next to her as her form collapsed from sadness; he caught her, drawing small circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. "Was I such a horrible mother Alfred, did you hate me that much?" The words stung him, down deep burrowing into his heart. _Did he hate her?_

He thought of her, from during his colony days. She often wore her hair down, and had no glasses at the time. She often smiled and laughed a thing she rarely did anymore. There was no way he could have hated her. So why did he leave? As history put it the reason was taxes, but in reality it wasn't a strong enough reason by itself. The reason he always gave, was it was time to just secede, but now who knew? Alfred looked at Annie, missing all the lovely things he had loved in his colony day, they were done and gone now, but she was still beautiful, breath-taking, special. _WAIT he didn't just think those things. About Annie of all people!!!!! She was like his mother, or an older sister, not some mushy love interest! Although, she was kinda pretty… GAH! Brain stop!!!! _ Alfred was snapped out of his reverie by the sniffling of the English nation. She was smiling a sad smile, her eyes filled with nostalgia.

~_ Annie remembered those fond days when Alfred would come home after a day out in the yard, sometimes with a scabbed knee, other times whining about how he had to leave his new friends. She would often bend down and ruffle his hair, and if it was about the knee she would kiss it better, when he complained she would listen good naturedly and tell him that he would see them tomorrow. She missed those times. _**Then images invaded her mind. Dark images that reminded her of pain, of Revolution**._ He was handsome in his uniform, strong and determined like she had never seen_. _She would have been amazed by how he had grown, into a handsome teen, had she not had a gun pointed in her face, by him, her boy._

Her reverie was stopped by her own will not wishing to remember such a time. Alfred was staring at her, when she looked back his gaze held fast. He reached up, to her hair tie. The first side went cascading down her back, and soon the next tie was also released from her golden hair. "Alfred, what are you doing?" It came out as more of a whisper; she was in awe of the action. "I'm trying to picture something now hold still." She got over the shock when Alfred moved to grab her glasses. "Alfred what exactly are you trying to picture?!" He stopped in mid action. "Could you just relax? I want to see if I can picture you again before the Revolution." _ If that's all you need, you just had to make me smile; it was all Annie could think. _ "Alfred, why would you be thinking of that?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking, and since you had that look in your eye, I guess you thought of it, cause at the end you kind of frowned." He smiled after the statement, and continued with the action of removing her glasses. "There, wait, something's missing Annie." He paused for a moment "Oh yeah, hey Annie I need you to smile!" She frowned on purpose, instead. "Yeah, no, seriously I need you to smile, what can I do to help?!" His smile got bigger, if that was even possible. She mumbled the next line, due to pride, and stubbornness. "_You could kiss me, maybe._" "Huh? What was that Iggy I didn't hear you?" "Oh, nothing forget I said anything, it wasn't important." She turned a blush forming of her pale cheeks. "Awww come on Iggy, I want to know, and I mean I heard a couple words like: _you and maybe. _But nothing else! I want to know!!!!"

"I said…" and again she mumbled the important words. "Iggy come on! You can't leave out the most important part! I'm just gonna have to guess." Annie sighed, but again would not say the crucial sentence. "Fine, I'll start guessing. You want to be tickled? You want a scone? You want tea? You want a monkey? You want an alien? You want a T.V? You want a hamburger?" This was the last straw, a hamburger?! Was he daft? "Will you stop guessing? Fine I'll tell you what I said!" He raised his fist in the air, happy she had given in. "Yes! Alright, so what is it?" She looked down, wishing she hadn't promised him the answer. "No Annie you can't back out, now tell me." She turned from him, her face as red as a tomato. She spoke a bit louder, so maybe with him being him, he wouldn't hear, but she would say it. "I said you could make me happy by kissing me…" He sat still, he had heard. She stood at his lack of response. Ready to walk out of the room she had been dragged into. "Hey Annie… don't go." She turned around expecting to see him sitting where he had previously been. Instead she turned and was greeted by his arms, enveloping her for third time today. "Alfred, I can't leave with you holding me here." She turned her head so she could look at him; her face was previously being smushed into his broad chest.

She just happened to glance at her watch, and the time almost made her faint. The meeting had reconvened about half an hour ago. She pulled the American into the meeting room, barging through in the middle of Vash's proposal. They sat down, with about 182 pairs of eyes on them. "So how is he?" Annie looked at Francis. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He frowned. "Well of course you do, Mon Cheri **Angleterre! You kissed Amérique, did you not?!" Before she could answer, Alfred stood and cleared his throat. "Alright, we're already late; could we just start the meeting?" She sighed and silently thanked him for the intrusion. The meeting went on with many hitches. There was commotion, wandering hands and yelling. Francis continued to try and ask Annie about 'the kiss', each time he was interrupted by some other nation. The meeting was soon over, thanks to Feliciano getting a paper cut. He cried until Ludwig walked him out of the room, grabbing him a band-aid and announcing that the meeting was over. **

**Annie gathered her papers, set them in their correct places in each folder, and then placed the folders within the confines of her Gucci briefcase. She stood, and noticed that everyone was gone, the once full, loud and crowded was now silent, lonely, and dull. She sighed, mumbled to herself, and walked out of the room, straight into France. "So like I said before, how is he?" She ducked underneath his arm, and walked away, heels clunking as she walked. Her green army material skirt, that she made by herself, swished when she walked. Her jacket made of the same material was draped over her shoulder, with her button down blouse showing underneath. The annoying country of romance soon caught up to her. "You can't walk away Annie, now how was he? I bet Amérique doesn't have much experience with the whole kissing thing, at least not as much as **_**I**_**." His hand flourished in a dramatic way at the end of the statement. She glared at the bold statement. "Oh, I haven't kissed him, but I bet Francis, he is way way better than you, at kissing." She laughed as France gasped in shock; she turned on her heel, and for the second time walked from him. He stood there and stuttered for about 5 minutes before huffing indignantly and walking way. England walked out into the sunshine, which was rare for London. She walked down the streets toward her house. The meeting building was only about 6 city blocks from her house, so it was fairly simple to get back home. **

** She reached her Victorian styled house; it was made of brick, with a red door, and a wrought iron gate around the property. She undid the latch and walked into her garden that covered the width of her front yard and was down the length of the front yard. She secured the latch behind her and sat on the bench within her yard. She breathed in the scent of lavenders, roses, and plumerias. But soon the sun was hidden in the clouds, and Annie ran inside. **

** The rain pounded her windows mercilessly, and the sky was as dark as the twilight sky. She sat in her large leather chair, reading her favorite book, sipping a wonderful cup of tea. She was on page 55 of her book, when she finished her tea. She sighed and stood to grab a fresh cup, which took all of 5 minutes. When she reentered her living room, the phone rang. England sighed and set down her precious cup of tea on the small table that she refused to call a coffee table. She walked over to the wall that the phone was mounted on and picked it up:**

"_**Ello?"  
"Hey, Iggy, why'd we ever have the meeting here? It's so wet!"  
"Alfred, if you just called to complain about the weather, then hang up."  
"Well actually, I need to ask you something…"**_

**Then there was a knock at the door, and she groaned**

"_**Alfred, why call me if your right outside?"  
"Because Iggy, it's more dramatic this way!"**_

**She sighed and walked over to her large oak door. She peaked out of the windows next to the door itself, and sure enough saw Alfred holding his cell phone to his ear, stupid grin ever present. She sighed one more time for good measure and then opened the door. **

** The window had distorted Alfred's image, not showing the extent to which he was soaked with the London rain. He stepped inside almost instantly soaking her carpet. She looked at him, and laughed. **_**"What's so funny?"**_** She laughed harder, something she rarely did. "**_**How long exactly did you walk in the rain?"**_** Alfred explained that he had walked to his hotel, only to find that his room had been rented out to someone with much more money, who specifically asked for the room. So he had to walk from the hotel, and then tried to find her house, but got lost, so it took twice as long, in a torrential downpour. She ushered him into the living room, and fetched a towel. By the time England came back with the towel, a puddle had been created at his feet, and he was now shivering.  
"You're an idiot you know that?" Alfred looked up, at her sudden statement.  
"Why?!" She giggled, wait actually giggled? And continued. "You could have just called me, and I would have picked you up." His eyes widened, and he gasped. "Oh! I never thought of that... Hey, Iggy I'm soaked, you wouldn't happen to have any of my clothes lying around would you?" She stopped laughing, and wondered what happened to his, since he walked in with no suitcase, and why on earth she would have his clothes. "What happened to your bloody clothes?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well when I got kicked out I kind of freaked out so they threw me and my clothes out in the street, and my clothes got run over." She laughed and told him to stay put, but not to touch anything lest he get it wet. **

** England rummaged through the drawers of the chests that belonged in the spare rooms. Right now they were being renovated; she figured she could do them all at once since no one visited her anyways. They were empty, except for one, which held her pirate clothes. She then decided to rummage through her closet. She found a dress from America's colonial days, and even her Revolutionary War uniform, but no clothes for the wet Alfred downstairs. **

**She sighed and moved to her last resort, her chest. It had 5 drawers, two on the top and 3 long drawers. She discovered that in her seldom used bottom drawer held a simple white tee shirt, a pair of jeans and some socks. She sighed wondering why she even had these but brought them down to America none the less. Alfred was standing in the middle of the room, away from any objects, like she had actually told him too. "Hey, you found some clothes! Wait you had my clothes here?" She threw the bundle of clothes toward him, which he grabbed. She stalked off into her kitchen, when she noticed that she forgot the previous cup of tea and it had grown cold. She again made another cup, along with some coffee, since he would ask for some anyways. She grabbed the hot beverages, and walked into the living room, only to find Alfred shirtless. She closed her mouth and set the beverages down before she dropped them. The beverages made a clanking noise as they hit the wood, and Alfred turned to face her, still shirtless. "Hey Iggy, what's up! Hey you made me coffee, thanks! I'm still freezing." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, knowing that she was blushing. "Alfred, if you're cold, may I suggest putting your bloody shirt on?!" He rubbed his neck again, and grabbed the white shirt, slipping it on with ease. **

** The pair sat on the couch, each doing their own activities. Annie was reading her book, and sipping her tea, while Alfred was watching the news and drinking his coffee, loudly. The news soon bored him though so, he turned it off and began to poke his former mentor. "Alfred, would you please stop poking me?" He huffed like a small child and continued. She finally slapped away his hand. "Ow" he complained until she closed her book, and turned to look at him. "Alfred F. Jones, I'm turning in for the night. When you are done with your coffee, please put the cup in the sink I'll clean it in the morning." Annie stood and placed her cup in sink too tired to wash it. She then walked back into the living room, like she would in America's colony days. "Make sure you don't watch any scary movies, I hope the couch isn't too lumpy for you." She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead before walking up the stairs. **

** Annie sat on her bed and read one more chapter of the book, before putting it on her night stand along with her glasses. She turned off the light, and snuggled under the warm covers. **

Meanwhile down stairs ~: 

Alfred flipped through the channels, until he landed on the horror channel. He watched Dracula, Frankenstein, and a ghost movie, that he didn't remember the name of. He turned off the T.V and lay back on the couch. He draped the union jack blanket over him and closed his eyes. He was instantly greeted by dreams of vampires, monsters and ghosts. He opened his eyes quickly, every noise being spooky, everything making a monster and every shadow encasing him. He quickly ran up to find England.

England was halfway to dream land when she heard her door creak open.

**Alfred's POV:**

The moonlight draped itself over Annie, illuminating her face and making it pale. Her blonde hair shone and shimmered. She looked so small in her bed, which I noticed had union jack sheets, also noticed she was playing a Beatles CD, which played 'Hey Jude'. I slowly walked over to her and kneeled beside her. "Hey Iggy" I whispered and her emerald eyes opened. "You watched the horror movie channel didn't you?" _How did she know? _"Yeah, could I maybe sleep here tonight?" She sighed but signaled me to the other side of the bed. I crawled in, and she flipped over to face me. "You know, I did tell you not to watch them." I smiled at the statement "Yeah, but it's more fun to break the rules." She rolled her emerald eyes but snickered. "But Alfred, heroes don't break the rules!" She used mock shock, even I knew that, but she had a point. She started humming a soft, gentle tune and yeah, I was out like a light.

Annie woke up, with herself encased in Alfred's embrace, and the sun across her face. She sat up, and yawned, Alfred stirring with her. "Morning Annie, how'd ya sleep?" She looked down at the drowsy man beside her. Remembering the times when he was a small child, scared not by shows, but her stories. This was so much better, she hadn't caused him the pain, and he brought it on himself, proving her right. She clambered out of bed, and got dressed in her bathroom, which was adjacent to the bedroom. She got dressed and left Alfred to freshen up.

In the kitchen she made herself her morning tea, and got some coffee made for Alfred. She also made some pancakes, with the premade batter, something even she couldn't possibly mess up. He came down and sat the table in the middle of the room, after grabbing the coffee on the table. She flipped the last pancake, and put them on a large plate. She grabbed her tea, and expertly balanced both, as they both made it to the table without hitting the floor. "Hey that was kinda cool." She sat in the other chair, and watched as he placed the pancakes on his plate. Annie only took two pancakes, since Alfred took the rest. "Hey, Annie you got any maple syrup?" She rolled her eyes at the lack of grammatical use. "It's _'do you have'_ not _'you got' _and yes I do. Give me a moment." She stood and went to the highest cabinet, why she kept it there was a mystery. Annie out stretched her hand, but only succeeded in pushing the bottle back further. She sighed and grabbed a stool, which she proceeded to stand on top of, but it was a failed attempt, and still she had no syrup. She sighed and gave up her pride. "Alfred, could you come here for a second?" Soon enough the American nation was in the kitchen, and already retrieved the bottle. "Why would you put it way up there?" She sighed, and explained "Well normally I don't make pancakes, so have no use for the stuff, but when Matthew comes over he likes it, so I figured I might as well keep some in stock, like I do with your coffee." She finished her semi-long semi- short rant, and look at Alfred. "Wait, who is Matthew again?" Her jaw literally dropped to the floor. "He's your brother!" Alfred's eyes showed that he remembered and then he laughed "Oh, yeah right Mattie!" She sighed, rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of syrup from him. He met up with her in the dining room, and they ate in a very comfortable silence.

Annie took both of their plates, and placed them in the dishwasher, as Alfred finished his glass of orange juice. She then proceeded to roam about the house, doing small cleaning tasks. When she finished she went to find Alfred.

"Alfred, where are the clothes you had yesterday?" She yelled down the hall, he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom at the other end. "Rhey're din te bassmint." She rolled her eyes; he really should have spit out the toothpaste before answering. "I did not understand a bloody word you just said. Now spit out the bloody toothpaste, and say that again." She heard the water running down the hall, and again he yelled to her. "They're in the basement, that's where you used to put the laundry, I figured much hasn't changed." He was right of course; Annie hated change, so they were exactly where they should be, weird. She walked down to the basement and picked up the now damp pile of clothes, she then threw them in the washing machine along with some detergent and let the machine go to work. She also grabbed her clothes out of the dryer, and threw them in her laundry basket. She balanced it on her hip, and held it with one hand, and again ventured up the stairs.

Annie sat in the sofa, folding whatever article of clothing she had fished from the basket. She sorted them into piles, and placed them back in the basket. When she finished folding all her clothes, she brought them upstairs to her room. Annie opened her door, and opened all her drawers. She then proceeded to throw her clothes into their respective drawers, and walked back down stairs. She didn't notice Alfred trailing behind her.

**Alfred's POV:**

She was like an expert housekeeper. Annie moved with grace as the heavy basket balanced on her hip. She actually threw all the clothes in the drawer, and they landed perfectly. It was pretty cool, I remember her doing it when I was little, but for some reason it was so much cooler now. Of course I have no idea why I'm thinking these things; she's like an older sister to me. I don't know maybe I just wish she was more than that.

Anyways back to Annie. She sat down on the couch and grabbed her book. Then I remembered what she said back in the break room, which no one actually used. So like any hero I sat next to her, and smiled. She rolled her eyes and continued to read, so yeah I kind of stole her book, and threw it across the room, she kinda of got mad, but oh well. She asked me why I threw the book, and I couldn't really think of a good answer, so I just told her we were going for a walk.

**Normal POV:**

"Alfred why are we going to go on a walk, I have things to do here." He smiled, for what seemed the billionth time that day, and just grabbed her hand. She led her over to the coat rack and grabbed his normal leather bomber jacket, along with one of her sweaters.

**Annie's POV:**

Why we were going on a walk was beyond me, but well when Alfred drags you out the door you really have no other options. So I was simply led out the front door, both of our jackets in his hand. He walked to the corner, and handed me my jacket, which I really didn't need, since it was a nice day. But I placed it on my shoulders, and walked beside him, as he found his way to the nearest park.

**Normal POV:**

They walked about 3 blocks to reach the park. Alfred and Annie walked for just a bit then sat on a bench in front of the play ground. Annie watched as the children played, occasionally tossing them back a ball that went astray. She melted into a state of flashbacks, remembering when she would bring Alfred to a similar park and sit as she was now watching the boy. She watched for a bit longer, almost wanting to run over to a small boy who had fallen and hurt his knee. But refrained and soon enough his mother, came and pick up the sobbing boy. She turned from the scene of playing children, to Alfred, who was sitting next to her. He was also watching the child, probably remembering when he did the same. She tapped his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Alfred, what were you thinking about?" He turned back toward the play area, slouching just a bit. "I was just thinking about how I used to do the same things. How if I fell you would come running over, and fuss over it. Just ya know remembering. You?" Annie sat back head tilted toward the sky in an absent minded way. "The same thing actually, just remembering nothing more, you would fall off monkey bars, and I would rush to your aid, funny really." He laughed and sat back beside her. "Iggy why aren't you happy?" Annie swallowed, thinking how to answer, how she wanted to tell the truth. "I guess there are a number of reasons Alfred, so many things combined to give a melancholy depression." Alfred looked at her, looking into those eyes that used to be so bright, but now dull to the most literal meaning of the term. "How many things, Annie?" She turned to him looking up at him since he was taller. Now she needed to tell the truth or her whole world would come down on top of her. "Two Alfred, only two." Alfred continued to push her further on the matter, knowing the truth must come out. "And what are they Annie, what's making you unhappy?" She turned from him, wishing the matter had not been pushed. "Annie, please tell me, I need you to be happy." She looked back at him, still seeing glimpses of the boy he used to be, and she decided right then, that her façade must be dropped for matters of the utmost importance. "It's you Alfred, you make me unhappy." She paused for a moment to see his reaction, but continued so she would not turn him away. "It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but when you come a feel a twinge of pain in my heart, and I feel it again when you leave. It scares me when you leave Alfred, I'm terribly afraid you'll never come back. Don't leave me." She started to sob, emotion taking over her, like they had done the day he left. He looked down at her, realization hitting him like a wave from the ocean. She was afraid that if he left, like he had done before he would never come back. "Annie, but I had to leave. Can't you understand that?" She looked up at him, too tired to fight, too tired to respond, she was just tired of it all. He continued understanding her lack of response. "Annie, I had to leave so I could do this…" Annie then received a chaste kiss, but within that kiss, everything was clear. She smiled, and then kissed the tall American nation, happier than she had ever been, happier than when she found him, happier than when he chose her, happier than ever before, by thousands.

"Hey Annie, you remember how I was crying yesterday?" She was taken aback by the question, but nodded in response. "I was crying cause you keep shutting me out, but now I don't have to cause you let me back in." Annie laughed; happy she could help in ways she didn't quite understand. But he was her boy again and would remain so for what the world knew as forever.

The next day they entered the meeting room, everyone looking as they entered. It was silent, no one had started to announce a proposal yet, and they just sat there, expectantly. Annie soon got frustrated by the silence. "What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" There were snickers and laughs, but still no one asked the question, but of course Francis barged in after the duo. "So is Amérique still better at kissing than moi?" Annie glared at him determined not to break her stare. "Of freaking course."

_The End_

This is officially the longest freaking story I have ever written! So not proud of this, but it took me forever to write, so here you go, a story tell me what cha think.


End file.
